A New Flight
by Ravior Agrigorium
Summary: A boy by the name of Travis makes friends with Hiccup and the others after moving from Snowbul and fights, rides, and has adventures alongside them. Rated T for future violence.


**Finally, I got to upload this story. This story is one of my first fanfictions I wrote. I am a pretty big fan of How To Train Your Dragon, and I hope you like this story. Tell me if you like it, hate it, and want me to continue my story. Thanks. –Ravior Agrigorium**

The name's Travis Stelben. I live on an island that is known as "Berk." I came here back a few years ago after my father died. After his death, we couldn't make enough money as we used to and became tramps.

My mother said that we had to find somewhere new and start fresh. I was about 15-16 years old around this time and I didn't want to leave my home; it was just too much to bear.

However, good came out of is because I now ride _Dragons._ Yes, I said Dragons. And I met _much_ better friends in Berk than back in Snowbul. (Yes, the name was snowbul. The person who made up that name isn't very good at naming.)

I met a boy about my age and height named Hiccup. He was also very scrawny like me also. Then there was his girlfriend Astrid. I have embarrassing stories to tell you later.

She's blond, abusive (not really though. She just hits Hiccup a lot.), and one of the prettiest teens on Berk itself

There's also Snotlout. Don't like him most of the time. He is a fu- he's just an idiot. He is all muscle, no brains, and a snotty arsehole. Sometimes he okay but I hate his guts and (if possible) soul.

Then the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut is the sister and Tuffnut is the brother. Remember that now. They both have long blond hair (that isn't cleaned very much), Screwed up and missing teeth (those injuries are probably from hitting each other so much), and a two headed dragon. Just had to put it out there

Last but not least Fishlegs (unique name huh?). He is a very round boy and I think blond hair also but I'm not sure.

Hiccup has a highly advanced peg leg for a left foot after he fought the green death (the mother of all dragons) and her flames burned it.

The dragons we all have is that Hiccup has a Nightfury named Toothless, Astrid has a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, Snotlout has a monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang.

There is also Fishlegs's Gronkle dragon, Meatlug and Ruffnut and Tuffnut's two-headed dragon Belch and Barf.

Now that I'm done explaining the basics of my friends and origin of coming to Berk let me tell you some adventures.

Now, a few years after I moved to Berk, we all were sitting around a fire on a winter night. We meet up all the time, especially in the winter, and we discussed what we should do and want in the future.

We all have plans in the future; Hiccup and Astrid want to get married (if you haven't guessed). And Snotlout wants to become chief but it'll never happen, even if Hiccup dies. And if he does, the village will belong to Astrid. Fishlegs wants to own an island and live on it alone with Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut says they want to try to run another tribe or even make one! As for me, I really don't know what I want to do when I grow up. Maybe become a master swordsman, or a Dragon trainer.

Anyways, as were explaining our goals of the future, I was thinking about what I want in the future. As I was still thinking I heard Astrid's voice. "What about you, Travis? What do you want to do in the future?" I sighed before replying. "Well, I haven't even found anyone I liked yet, I don't want to be a chief, I don't want to join another tribe, and I don't want to live alone on a island either." I explained, staring into the fire, watching the wood smolder while smoke rose higher into the sky.

Hiccup got up and stretched. "Well, I'm sure that you'll find out what you want in the future sometime soon." He said before taking a bucket of water that was beside the log he and Astrid were seated. "But for now, let's just go home and get some sleep."

He poured the water onto the fire, putting it out with a hiss. "Come on, Toothless." Hiccup nudged the sleeping Dragon. After a lazy growl, Toothless reluctantly got up. We all walked home, everyone talking except me. _'What do I want from the future?'_ I thought until I arrived at my cabin. Walking in, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep, dreaming about the future.

 **Okay, that was my HTTYD story. Once again, tell me if you liked it, hated it, and if I should continue the story. Thanks to all my fans and the people who took the time to read my new story and/or my other stories. And I know this didn't have any adventure or anything real exciting. But I'm just starting the story so don't think I won't put any action or adventure in it. I'll write the next story as soon as I can (Which won't be very long, I assure you). Like, Follow, Favorite, and Review if you would please. Thanks. –Ravior Agrigorium**


End file.
